


I WILL PROTECT YOU

by Dragonstars100



Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Amore - Freeform, F/M, Fidanzati/e, Racconti di vita, Sesso tra coppie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: At Cobras and Paperetta (Dizzy Duck)'s house there are the couples formed by Donald Duck and Arianne Konnery (Kay K) and Lyla Lay and Paperinik (also called Dread-Nik) in which, in an evening of friendship, the hardest moments faced in the life, at the end of which they show a renewed confidence in the future
Relationships: Cobras/Paperetta, Lyla Lay/Paperinik (Dread-nik, Paperino/Kay K
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I WILL PROTECT YOU

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I finally have my account too, so I can post my fan fiction about my favorite couples.  
> In this story appears my character, Cobras, who is a human being but with some reptilian connotations, of the developed body type, well-defined muscles, a black mask (actually a kind of bruise due to an accident as a child), blue eyes and good manners; he is married to Paperetta, conquered over the years thanks to the help of Donald, who is together with Kay K for the help given in turn by Cobras and Paperetta (Dizzy) (in fact there is great harmony between them).  
> After meeting in the army, Cobras moves to Duckburg, where his reptilian nature causes him many problems, but thanks to his steel will and Donald's constant help, over the years he becomes almost a point of reference for everyone. (and for the duck family). unfortunately her life has always been complicated, like that of Paperetta and the other two couples present, who tell each other intimate secrets to cement their union.  
> In addition, Cobras is called the Dragon (Black Dragon) because of its distant origins, but also because of its human / spiritual / warrior path, which over time also teaches to Paperetta, who becomes increasingly aware of having powers spiritual as a Tiger (or Black Tiger)

For the first time all six were present in the same place ... three couples, one more beautiful and radiant than the other, who somehow managed to find themselves together ... one of them even came from the future! Undoubtedly the one formed by Dread-Nik and Lyla Lay, who, thanks to a device called Quantic-time-jumping (creation of the future) were able to cross time strings to reach a certain period ... only that, at sometimes, the nano-droids of which it was formed could give a certain instability if it was used for a long time, so it was better not to abuse it - also because, in the Duckburg of the 23rd century, those devices were limited in number due to the possibility of a potentially use criminal - after all, Lyla was not only a famous journalist droid, but also a tempoliziotta, that is a guardian who, together with other colleagues, had the role of preventing possible theft of valuable works of art in the various historical seasons. .. she had also joined Paperinik, or rather, Dread-Nik, since their friend Cobras had brought him into the future after having him, how to say ... "extracted" from the memories of the original Donald and formed with dwarfs - droids perc hè was close to Lyla for life ... his help has always been decisive in all situations, especially the most complicated ones ... but also thanks to the power of the same embedded nano-droids that could generate the so-called Quantic Wave, that is the quantum wave able to literally pulverize the enemies, through energetic concentration that was then thrown from the hands.  
However, still in that moment, the resemblance to the Donald Duck of the present was incredible, were it not for two blue streaks in Nik's hair (Lyla's affectionate nickname for her boyfriend) on the sides of the head - which at times seemed brighter for way of the nanodroid passage - but otherwise they were two drops of water: one sailor blouse, sky blue shirt with a zigzag stripe (to stay on topic) the other, but both with a well-trained and toned physique, come on chest and abdominal muscles formed by years of training. Next to Donald then there was always his wonderful girlfriend Kay K, as Arianne Konnery was called, now permanently in his life since they had concluded a mission on the verge of no return, but in truth all those successfully completed previously. they had only cemented their union, now official. In beauty she could rival Lyla (no one cared that she was a droid): Kay's physique showed jet-black bob hair tied back in a purple headband, doe eyes, perfect breasts encircled by a purple / lilac top, model waist and toned and smooth legs, covered at that moment by light purple leggings ... she was always clinging to her DD (also a nickname of "work", but also of sweetness in private, although she sometimes called it by her real name) ... since she had discovered in her secret agent partner also the man of her life, Kay K's existence had literally changed for the better, and she felt it more and more every day. And Donald Duck also felt that his existence had reached a turning point: with Kay he had finally reached the happiness he had always sought, demonstrating (to her too) his value in everything! Not only the most dangerous spy missions, but even in life ... when with his ex he would have only dreamed of all this, and in fact everyone now knew her as the DK COUPLE. Even her grandchildren Qui, Quo and Qua had accepted and liked her story with Kay K, who had immediately shown herself to be sympathetic to them ... by now they had almost become her children for her (really beautiful for a girl who did not think to the family given the difficult past ... another DD miracle!).  
The third couple, well ... it's unlikely that everyone didn't know her, not only in Duckburg, but presumably all over the world ... the GOLDEN COUPLE, that is Cobras and Paperetta, now considered real "family heads": despite having been married for twenty years (the first Disney couple outside of fairy tales) they had assumed this role almost unconsciously to the point of becoming practical examples of a very united duo in everything, from sport, to music, to solidarity, to adventures (even them! ), even multidimensional ... and they were also able to unite newly formed couples, such as Donald and Kay K and Nik and Lyla Lay.  
At the home of Cobras and Paperetta - basically neighbors of Donald and Kay K - there were various topics of discussion, from the most trivial to the most serious, such as ...  
“So, you got lost in the desert and went on to… eat insects and camel meat… rotten? Quite right?" Kay K and Lyla were intrigued by the fact that both the Dragon and the Tiger (the warrior version of Cobras and Donald Duck) could have survived without help and without food ... and sometimes even with Donald!  
The two ducks had their eyes fixed on them.  
It was Cobras who replied: "It was really hard for both of us ... at first, Paperetta showed signs of fatigue and tiredness and the only thing I could tell her was not to get down on just that moment ... she had never been under the hot sun ... ”and here he lowered his head: he wanted her to feel what it meant to stay away from civilization on his proposal ... and she accepted!  
In fact, Paperetta raised his hand. “You are wrong here, love ... you know I really like adventures ... maybe I thought it wouldn't be too bad, but ... I was almost DESPERATE! Of course, I hadn't lost my temper, but at a certain point I thought I was going crazy ... luckily you were there, otherwise ... "she concluded, looking at him with tenderness.  
The other two couples were side by side intent on listening attentively, staring at them both.  
"You're right about that ... if we weren't back, goodbye styling!" he said with a joke of his own, which elicited two laughs. Duck gave him a blow on the well-placed arm on the arm before jumping on him, but Cobras took it with great ease, with her blocking his face. "Tell me again, lazy snake you are not!" he said it between the offended and the amused. "Love, if you want to compliment me you don't need comparisons with my ... colleagues ... I already need to ...". Paperetta could not resist these jokes and in fact gave him a kiss on the lips.  
“Well, Cobras… you deserved it! This was really heavy! " Lyla said.  
"The classic of low blows, I wouldn't have expected it from you ..." Nik replied.  
"Nice respect you have for your wife ... I keep my DD!" Kay said hugging her boyfriend tightly, who returned kissing her dark hair. Kay K rubbed her face very gently.  
"Ok, guys, forgive me, but I came out fine ... actually ... when we saw a Berber tent after those hallucinating days (but literally) ... here is that Paperetta is seen as a sort of divine being by nomads ... I could have died of thirst instead ... lost for lost ... "  
"Poor thing, now he is the victim ..." said the amused companion.  
"Come on, baby, the credit is because they had never seen your blonde hair ... over there it's a more unique than rare event ...". In fact, in some parts of the desert the tourist routes were off course, so some tribes were not used to seeing other people other than their own. "If we are here to tell it now I owe it to you ..." and Duck gave him a strong squeeze, reciprocated by his affectionate one. "You must always give greater value to others ... you are unique!" she exclaimed before kissing his forehead.  
The other four watched them with great tenderness. "They are really cute, aren't they DD?" Arianne herself did not believe how united Cobras and Paperetta were, certainly no less than the two of them, and in fact Donald nodded. "That's right, Kay ... I must admit I envied them for a while ... well, I didn't experience adventures with Daisy at these levels ... and then you came ... and you changed me, indeed ... you have revolutionized my life! I will never be grateful enough for this ... ”he said, covering his face with one hand to hide his emotion. Kay K took his hands gently to look him better in the eye, like this, in front of everyone, before giving him a beak-to-beak kiss. Cobras, Paperetta, Nik and Lyla remained without saying anything.  
"You have to stop giving credit to others, DD ... you have REVOLUTIONIZED my life ... now I wouldn't be here talking to all of you about what an extraordinary man you are ... and what infinite luck I have to have you! " she concluded addressed to all the others.  
Even though everyone knew it, Donald and Kay K had found each other almost by chance ... and between multiple missions and many risks - even to find themselves against - in the end they discovered that they were in love and wanted to be together. , also in this case after difficult tests given by destiny, like breaking up with that harpy Daisy Duck (him) and trying to put the difficult and tumultuous past (her) behind him, and get over it! Being united gave happiness and serenity to both.  
Cobras and Paperetta drew attention: "Donny ... fat, why don't you tell your girlfriend about when you climbed that waterfall in South America before plunging over two hundred meters?".  
Hearing these words Kay K blanched. "Seriously? Donald Duck, did you fall from a waterfall? "  
Donny tried to hide his embarrassment: “Actually it happened a while ago ... I had to do a photo shoot of a rare species of bird, only it had its nest on top of a difficult to reach waterfall ... luck there were Cobras and Paperetta who gave me a hand ... but I always find bad luck at my feet ... But I took the picture and the scientific magazine that entrusted me gave me the reward ... at least that. .. "  
“But ... do you say it that way? Was it at least a nice nest egg? " Kay said.  
"If I'm not indiscreet, what have you done with it?" Lyla asked.  
"Actually ... I gave everything to an association that deals with destitute people ... at the time I wanted to give something to ... well, Daisy Duck ... but I don't think he deserved it ..." he concluded turning the head to the side.  
Everyone applauded him. Because everyone also knew his good heart.  
"You are my hero, DD ... you always have been ..." Kay exclaimed giving him a kiss on the head.  
"But the problem is that he doesn't want us to talk about it ... I should learn his modesty sometimes ..." Cobras joked, but not too much.  
"He has so many merits, only sometimes he underestimates himself ..." added Paperetta.  
Lyla: "But if I told you what my Nik did ..."  
"And that is ... it prevented the destruction of the city in the 23rd century or ..."  
"Not exactly ... he saved all of us, droids and humans ..." Lyla closed, looking at her better half.  
"Thanks, love, but now you're exaggerating ... we just learned some dances ..." Dread-Nik glanced at Cobras who with a look allowed him to calmly say things as they had gone.  
"Lyla told me her network, Channel 00, was closing due to lack of funds, so her boss Argus asked her to quickly learn some Break - dance, dream - music, pop & soul for a contest ... since we only had three weeks, I decided to learn some steps and then teach them to her ... I think I managed, at least, everyone kept their place ... right, love? " .  
In response Lyla kissed him tenderly. He then added: “We won the first prize only thanks to him! So the editorial team was able to go on for a while before the funding was released ... but the mere fact that it gave it all to us in the editorial team ... is priceless, but literally! ".  
"And you tell us so ?! But you are very good! " Paperetta exclaimed.  
"You two are my favorite heroes of the future ... that is, present, speaking of the 23rd century, mind you ..." Cobras added.  
Donald Duck and Kay K were also enthusiastic: “You too are really great” was Arianne's reaction. "In fact, it reminds me of someone ..." Donny added sarcastically, and Kay patted him on the arm. "But how stupid are you ...!" she said before squeezing his side.  
Nik concluded: "It's the best price to pay if I want to see my girlfriend happy ... and my droid ... one and only" said with a hint of emotion Dread-Nik, close to Lyla, with her resting the blonde head on his shoulder.

After five minutes it was Cobras who asked a question: “What if I asked you what was the best time of your life? I can already imagine the answer ... ”and in fact it was superfluous the fact that everyone, without saying a word, all had the same thought.  
"When we got engaged!" Donald Duck and Kay K said together ... who immediately looked at each other laughing ... before giving each other a deep kiss. "Though it took time and good will from both of us," Donny concluded.  
Same thing for Nik and Lyla Lay, who explained how, in the future, after an invitation to a dance they understood how attracted they were ... and after a night of passion they had declared themselves eternal love ... and so their beautiful story.  
While Cobras and Duck said that they had had quite a few happy moments ... starting with their strange engagement at university ... the confession that he was half human and half reptilian ... and the fact that Paperetta, after a difficult start, not only accepted his condition ... but even loved the fact that he was the only one who loved her for what he was ... spending together every day of their life ... until get married twenty years earlier (the second best moment) between parties and songs of jubilation, also for the fact that they were the first couple to get out of the classic stereotypes among the historical Disney and also newly formed ones (such as the DK couple and the NL couple here).  
They spent a good part of time telling each other all the adventures that had the role of uniting all three couples ... in their own way the difficult past for everyone (for Paperetta and Kay K in particular) was now behind us, and although however, the difficulties would not have been lacking, their boys would have done the impossible and beyond so that they had the happiness they deserved.  
But then, perhaps inevitably, Nik asked the opposite question: “What was the worst moment you ever faced? The harder one? " and here everyone had a moment of embarrassment mixed with melancholy.  
"Oh, well ... if that's personal, I withdraw the question ..." Nik was disheartened at not using at least a little tact.  
Cobras instead replied: "Wait, man ... the question is not wrong, far from it ... in the end it would have come up anyway, so I'll start ..."  
“Cobras, are you sure? Maybe it's not the most suitable evening ... "Paperetta didn't seem in the right mood ... but deep down, among sincere friends I don't

**Author's Note:**

> The dedication for this work is mainly to my great friend mastersofdestiny


End file.
